


In the Shower

by thegothamkid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry smut, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegothamkid/pseuds/thegothamkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has had a stressful day so he goes for a hot shower. Harry tries to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> just some narry shower sex written in a different style than I usually do. less detailed and really short but hey. I originally wrote this on [My Tumblr](http://thegothamkid.tumblr.com) and yeah, I decided to put it here. I hope this writing style is okay, I don't usually do that so.
> 
> (read this before asking for prompts: [Prompt Rules](http://thegothamkid.tumblr.com/post/126841252866/my-prompt-rules) )

Niall stood in the shower, the smouldering water beating against his back. He had been standing in this exact spot for nearly the past hour, letting his troubles and worries flow off of his shoulders and down the drain along with the water. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes and letting the water rush through his hair when two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back slightly so he was pressed against another body.  
“You’ve been in here for a while, are you alright love?” Harry spoke softly into Niall’s ear as he held him close, letting the water run over the both of them.  
Niall nodded and turned in his boyfriend’s arms to face him, pressing his lips to Harry’s softy. “’M fine. Just worried about a few things is all.”  
Harry hummed in response and brought a hand up to Niall’s face, gently stroking his thumb behind his ear.  
“Don’t worry about any of that.” He said, shaking his head slightly. Niall opened his mouth to protest but Harry wouldn’t let him. “Focus on me, okay? Just focus on me.” Harry whispered but still loud enough for the other boy to hear him over the running water.  
“Okay.” Niall complied, a slight smile spreading across his lips. Harry grinned as he pressed his lips to Niall’s, slowly running his fingers through the back of his wet, blonde, hair.  
Niall kissed the taller boy back with everything he had, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling their bodies even closer together. The kiss deepened, passion nearly flooding from their lips as Harry’s hands lifted Niall up and gently pressed him against the tiled wall, Niall immediately wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s slender waist. Wandering hands traveled over the both of them, along with the water still running from the shower head.  
Harry moved away from Niall’s lips to pepper open mouthed kisses over his neck and chest, releasing a quiet moan that had been trapped at the back of Niall’s throat. A few words escaped his mouth also. Words that explained how he wanted Harry, how he needed him, and it nearly sent the dark haired boy over the edge so he didn’t want to waist any time with it.  
Erotic sounds soon filled the room, echoing off the walls. Soft moans and rapid breaths left Niall’s lips right beside Harry’s ear that impelled him to push harder, faster, deeper, to give the other boy all the love that he had. So Harry pushed harder, his hands caressing over the sensitive places that he knew would drive his lover mad with lust.  
Harry knew Niall was close. He knew it. The way his breathing was more frequent, his moans louder, his nails digging into Harry’s hips as he began reaching his high. Just the sight of the blonde boy unraveling beneath him and the feeling of Niall tightening around him pushed him over the edge.  
He placed a passionate kiss to Niall’s lips and hovered above him, staring at him with loving eyes, as they tried to catch their breath. They both lay there on the shower floor, wet and tired. But it was all worth it, it was always worth it.


End file.
